Intraocular pressure (IOP) is an important parameter in ophthalmology. Increased IOP, or ocular hypertension, is the most important risk factor for glaucoma. Also, differences in pressure between the two eyes is often clinically significant, and potentially associated with certain types of glaucoma, as well as iritis or retinal detachment.
IOP may become elevated due to anatomical problems, inflammation of the eye, genetic factors, as a side-effect from medication, or by other factors. IOP usually increases with age and is genetically influenced. Conditions in which the IOP increases may, also at times, associated with other conditions such as dry eye syndrome.
Several publications show that A3AR may be used to regulate IOP, however, by using A3AR antagonists which were found to reduce IOP, while A3AR increase IPO [Mortimer M. Civan et al. in Am J Physiol Cell Physiol 279:440-451, 2000; Current Eye Research 30:747-754, 2005; Investigative Ophthalmology & Visual Science Vol. 43(9) 2002; British Journal of Pharmacology 134:241-245, 2001; Acta Physiol, 187:345-352 2006]